Alien Magma
is an unknown race of aliens from the planet Magma that were originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Alien Magma appeared in Episodes 1 and 30. Subtitle: Stats Overall *Height: 1,9 ~ 57 m *Weight: 75 kg ~ 22,000 tons Andro Melos *Height: 57 m *Weight: 25,000 t (leader), 20,000 t (subordinates) History Ultraman Leo The Magma Aliens were a brutal alien race and the aliens who were responsible for the destruction of Leo, Astra, and Ron's home world of Nebula L77. One of the aliens was sent to Earth to conquer it, but would face Ultra Seven who had come to protect the planet. Using his bodyguard monsters, Red Gillas and Black Gillas, The trio brutalized Seven and soon the Ultra's leg was broken by Black Gillas in the process. At that moment, Ultraman Leo arrived to assist Seven, seeking revenge against the alien for his home's destruction by their hands. Even with the tides of battle in favor of Magma and the Gillas Bros., Leo and Seven managed to hold off the trio. After being beaten down by Leo, Magma and the Gillas Bros retreated for the time being. Sometime after Tokyo is flooded with Tidal Waves, The Gillas Bros. were released again, this time to cause destruction in the flooded city. Ultraman Leo also returned, only to be beaten down by the two Gillas Bros until the Magma Alien returned as well to assist them. With the help of Dan's Ultra Willpower, Leo managed to decapitate the Gillas Bros's heads. With Magma being of little match to Leo's superior martial arts skills, Magma fled the scene, leaving Leo still bitter at the trouble they have caused. Alien Magma ll Sometime later, another Alien Magma, who is the younger brother of the original, appears, trying to court with a monster named Rolan until he was driven away by Gen, (Ultraman Leo's human form). Later after Rolan had taken a human form and befriended several children by creating pinwheels from her feathers, Magma returned, destroying some of her pinwheels until he was chased off again by MAC. However as Rolan tried to return home, Magma attacked and becomes frustrated by her for not agreeing to marry him, so he then tries to kill her until Ultraman Leo arrived himself to protect the kind monster. Again, Alien Magma was overpowered by Leo's skills and met his end after being impaling through the heart with one of Rolan's pinwheels. Trivia *Alien Magma's suit would be used to create Alien Babalou later on in the series. *Alien Magma's face would change between his two appearances. His first (and currently ongoing) appearence, his mouth and eyes are actually the suit actor's own eyes and mouth, painted silver to match his head's appearence. For Magma's second appearence, he wears a mouthpiece that matches his head more better. *Alien Magma's reappearence was based upon the strong reccomendation of the child actors for the Ultraman Leo series. *During his fight with Ultraman Leo, the suit actor of Alien Magma face paint was washed away by the set for the ocean. Andos Melos The Alien Magma reappeared in the series Andro Melos. In this series, a trio of Alien Magma serve the series villain, Juda. They appear and attack Andro Melos on a disolate planet, but ultimately Andro-Melos wins. Trivia *In this series, it is established that there is more than one different design for Alien Magma's race, each with a different weapon of choice. One magma is seen with white hair and red eyes with a dagger for a weapon. Another Magma in his normal colors is seen with a chained mace among the trio. Ultraman Mebius Alien Magma reappeared in episode 16 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, an Alien Magma is seen facing off against the Alien Swordsman Zamusha on a meteor heading towards Earth. Even after a second Alien Magma comes to aid the first in battle, the two aliens were ultimately killed by Zamusha. Trivia *The Second Alien Magma has a slightly different color scheme from the original Alien Magma. His hair is white, his eyes were red, and he possesses a hook appendage replacing his hand. The entire band is led by Magma Leader. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Alien Magma reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army.[2] He was seen teaming up with Alien Babalou, Alien Nackle, and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order with Babalou first, followed by Magma, Nackle and Dada. Trivia *The Alien Magma Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Magma's appearance in the film. *Alien Magma is one of the aliens that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier An Alien Magma named Master Magna will be a main charecter of Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier along with Baltan Battle Barel and Guts Gunner Garm. Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Magma can fire a blue, missile-strength energy beam from his hands. *Spears: Magma can fire a series of human-sized spears from his fingers. *Magma Saber: Magma is armed with a very large sword-like blade that he can use with vast skill. He can also fire missile-strength energy blasts from it. *Hook: When needed, Magma can also transform his left hand into a hook. *Teleportation: Magma is capable of teleporting long distances at will. *Size Change: When needed, Magma can change his size from a huge monster to that of a human’s and back again. *Gilas Tornado Attack: Together with Red Gilas & Black Gilas, He can control both monster and crash it into enemy with tornado shape. Other media Ultra Zone Alien Magma appears in Ultra Zone Additional Trivia *As stated in Andro Melos, the Magma has a very complex organization known as the Magma Saber Band, consisting of Brother Blue (original), Brother Red (red eyes, white hair, and pink mouth part), Custom Magma (seen in Andro Melos photo (center)), and Magma Leader, a comics only appearence. *Alien Magma roar is a modifed cat roars. *Alien Magma bear a slight resemblance to Shocker Combat Men of the Kamen Rider franchise. Videos Battles Gallery Ultrmn_Mbs_Mgma.png|Both Alien Magmas as seen in Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Articles still under construction Category:Seijin